Love Me, Alpha Uchiha
by Palpitating
Summary: After years of abuse done to her by the people who are suppose to love her uncondionally, Sakura makes the decision of running away and finds her mate Sasuke in the process. Continue on as our little protagonist finds out that she's been living in a lie her whole life, faces war, gains family and friends, and finds love in the most terrifying cold Alpha of all time. AU SasuSaku FF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 **An AU SasuSaku Fanfiction**

...

 **Chapter 01**

 _Sakura's POV_

I was running out of breath, absolute terror rolling off of me in anxious waves. I could feel them rapidly gaining on me, and that made me even more terrified. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart, and the sound of their paws thumping as they came closer and closer gaining up to me. I was trying my hardest as to not collapse, my thin hind legs could only keep me up for long. Being in wolf form was slightly better than my human one, except being in carnivorous form took a lot of my energy. Energy that I did not have due to starvation and the manual labor that consisted of my chores. I've always asked myself what I did to deserve their harsh treatment of my being, only to find out that it somehow had to do with my eccentric features and my wolf although I find my wolf to be the weakest among all others. I curse the day my parents gave birth to me seeing to the fact that they sorely abused me for as long as I could remember.

OoOoOo

 **Flash Back**

 _I was barely just eight years of age when the abuse began by the hands of Mother. I had accidentally misplaced the golden ring she had entrusted with me, and after minutes of searching for it, it was found outside in the mud. I thought I would just be getting a scolding, by Mother had other plans for me._

 _She locked me inside the dark and cold basement where creatures of different kinds were either locked up or crawling about. I had made a few furry friends that were mice, and a Were that was imprisoned there. I had no idea who he was, but he treated me so kindly that I didn't have the heart to ignore him._

 _I learned from him only his name: Itachi. He caressed my bubble gum colored hair through the cell bars and soothed me when I was first thrown in here._

 _About thirty minutes later my older brother Dosu had to fetch me and brought me before Mother and Father._

 _That was the first night I had gotten beaten. Father watched as mother used her fists and anything she could get her hands on. She cursed at me, pulled my hair and constantly screamed at me to die. I begged and begged for my Father to stop her, but he just stood there and cruelly smiled._

 _Years went by and so did the same routine. I'd be sent down into the basement before being taken to the horrible monster. The only highlight of my life was my time spent with Itachi, until I found out that they had killed him. I cried and cried until I couldn't shed another tear. My heart had shattered in many pieces, as I thought of him as a surrogate brother who did love and cherish me._

 _I was so grief stricken that I hastened up the **process**. I had shifted when I was barely eleven years old. It was the most frightening moment of my life, but there was a voice that urged me not to scream as loud as I knew I could. I listened to whoever it was, and it saved my life._

 _I learnt from eavesdropping in a conversation between my parents about what would happen at the moment I would shift. They were going to sell me off to someone all because of my fur and power. I didn't understand their meaning, because I knew my fur wasn't anything special. I had common white fur that was found in the weakest of wolves. I've thought of committing suicide a lot of times, only for something to hold me back from going through with it._

 _A couple of months later, I was raped by my own pack mates. I first thought that the only reason they seem to not acknowledge me was because of my weird hair color and my eyes. I didn't know they knew all about what was happening in our household._ _They were five men who were our packs seasoned and strongest warriors. I wasn't even a teenager at the time, but a child. My safe haven that was the basement was were I was defiled. They each took turns brutally violating me, and ignoring my cries of agony. I screamed at them to stop, but none of them heeded my words. Everytime I was sent down there, I would remember all that was done to me._

 _Every day after that I was scared beyond belief. At every turn I took I always made sure to look around and see if anyone was near me. I flinched at every touch, every sound._

 _To my relief nothing happened for a whole entire two months. I hoped to God that my parents had seen the error of their men's ways and had them exiled. I dreamt of a day where my mate would come and sweep me off of my feet, and take me away from this hell hole. I thought I was finally off the hook, safe, but then all my hopes came crashing down._

 _One day while I was busy about seeing to my chores, I was grabbed from behind and blind folded. My heart was beating a mile a minute due to utter terror. I couldn't come to terms for what was happening, or why. Before I could scream for the help I knew I would never receive, a hand that held a handkerchief clamped over my nose, and my world went black._

 _I woke up disorientated and tied up in a drafty room that held only a bucket. There was a tiny window that brought in insufficient light, and a metal door with a screen._

 _I felt even more scared than I felt during the days I was beaten, and wondered if this would be worser._

"Sakura _," a soft soothing feminine voice called out my name out of the blue. I whipped my head to the door but it wasn't open and no one was standing at the screen._

"W-who are you _?" I inquired softly, my voice trembling. My heart rate began speeding up, and I felt my body break out into a cold sweat._

"I am Nanami, you're wolf _," she introduced herself calmly._ "I need you to come down and listen to everything I say, okay?"

 _I felt myself nod without hesitation._

"You've lived your whole life in complete fear of everyone, and all because of the people who raised you. I know without a doubt that life has gotten so hard for you to the point that you started entertaining thoughts of committing the unspeakable. I need you to understand that you are more important than you think of yourself, and I need you to have patience. You will be put to much more painful experiences, but I need you not to give up. Our bond isn't strong so I only have a few more seconds to speak with you. Not everyone is as they seem, so heed my words and don't trust easily. Have faith in me, and until the next time... _"_

 _I felt determination course through me as her kind and sincere words spiraled in my heart and mind. I didn't want to disappoint her, and felt the need to store her words somewhere safe. She warned me not to trust easily, and I wouldn't. I knew I couldn't._

 _My parents came into the small room where I was placed just a couple of minutes later. They had this man standing behind them, and honest to god he looked really intimidating._ _He stood to be at least 6 ft tall, his shoulders wide and broad. He had the meanest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life, and I've had my fair share of mean eyes for as long as I can remember. He had a long grizzly beard that ended right next to enormous beer belly._

"Sa-ku-ra _," my father began tauntingly, a menacing smile curving against his lips._ "This here gentleman is going to become your new owner, greet him appropriately _."_

 _With trembling lips, I stood up on my stiff legs and winced when I heard a bone crack. I kept my eyes leveled on the cell floor, before stopping at my new masters feel. I took a shuddering breath and knelt down, grabbing onto his hand and placing a kiss on his palm. Subsequent to that, I placed the back of his hand on my forehead, and recited the most humiliating way to greet someone that I was taught._ "I, your humble lowly slave Sakura, greet you Master _."_

 _I waited for him anxiously to pull his hand away and say something, but instead he roughly grabbed onto my bubblegum pink hair, and dragged me out of the cell on all fours. I was forced to crawl at his fast pace despite the pain I was feeling on my knees. I had no doubt that I was bleeding all due to the small rocks scattered here and there on the floor. I bit my lip, and inhaled sharply while tears gathered at the brim of my eyes when he pulled harder, my scalp hurting even more than before. I was now stuck with another monster who I knew could do even more pertrifying and horrible things to me._

 _The cold draft struck me almost immediately, specifying that we were outside. The stone floor turned into damp soil, and I just wished this man would let go of my hair. Any more pulling, and I'm pretty sure he'd rip my locks right out of my skull. There was shuffling feet sounding behind me, and I almost rolled my eyes at that. Would these people forever watch me be abused and violated? Do they get some sort of sick twisted pleasure in watching a helpless feeble girl get thrown around and defiled?_

 _Master finally released my hair from his grip, only for me to see my three siblings Dosu, Zaku, and Kin standing besides a basin overflowing with water. My heart lurched to my throat, and the tears I was trying real hard to hold back began dripping down my cheeks one after the other. Oh god, no! I shouted internally, wishing to vocalize it out loud so someone could hear and save me from these rotten people._

"Saku _," the deep eerie voice of my master croaked, catching my attention and shifting it towards him. He was kneeling besides my siblings near the basin, his beady dark gaze on me. He crooked his finger, ordering me silently to crawl towards him. I did as he commanded, choking down the sobs that were threatening to elicit itself from my throat. If I did indeed let out my cries, a rough whipping will be brought down upon me and that isn't something I want to happen. The whips were always bathed in Wolfsbane before it was taken to my back, and the agony that it evoked was tremondous._

"This is a ceremonial bath given to you by me, your Master _," he commenced after I arrived at his side, and began cupping my right cheek and stroking it with his thumb._

 _I, being the most gulliable person, actually thought that he was speaking truth, considering how sincere his voice sounded. Right when the sigh of relief escaped my lips, he once again clenched my hair into his grip, and threw my head into the chilling water. I didn't even react until a few seconds past all due to surprise. Once the initial shock wore off, I began thrashing about, kicking my legs and flailing my arms about. My lungs were burning, crying for the oxygen it so craved desperately. He then pulled me out of the water, letting me gulp in the air I needed, and them submerged me back. This went on for what I thought were hours, the howling laughter of my family ringing in my ears. I understood then what my wolf meant about not trusting anyone. Later, I found myself in a small kennel after I woke up from passing out. Master announced that that was going to be my home for as long as I were good and obedient._

 _I stayed with the Master for about five years before he threw my beaten and bruised self out for cutting off three of his fingers when he tried to rape me after he had other guys force themselves on me. I wondered how on Earth I survived his vicious attack on my worn out body, but I did. Once, I was back to my pack they tied my up on a tree, whipped me, and left me out there without food or water for a whole week. I made a plan to escape this Hell on Earth a few days later after my release, and that I did._

 _I ran away._

 _oOoOoO_

 **Present**

And now I had blood thirsty rogues running after me. My energy was quickly draining away. The adrenaline rush that I had gained due to immense fear was also ebbing away. I didn't even notice that I had just past through another packs territory. It's not like I'd notice any of the signs, this begin my first time away on my own.

A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth clamped onto one of my hind legs. I let out a howl of anguish before collapsing onto the ground. Tears clouded my eyes, and I just wished for once that I wasn't me, but someone else who had people who loved and cherished them. I blocked those thoughts away, and concentrated on what to do. I lay there whining on the ground in pain, but waiting for the right moment when the rogue would lower his guard. They weren't surrounding me in the least, just stood behind the one that had his hold on me.

One of them had shifted and was talking about something I couldn't understand. I just focused on the one holding me, and his attention span. I took action after the one that had me by the leg slowly unhinged his jaw. I quickly drew myself to stand on my three strong feet, and hastily moved away only to be surrounded by the largest wolves I've ever laid my eyes on. They encircled us, and snapped their jaws at anyone who dared to shift even an inch. For some reason my fear began retreating when the largest of them stepped forward towards my direction. I let out a whimper, these foreign feelings causing my stomach to roil around uncomfortably.

His intimidating stature caused me to flinch involuntarily; a reflex perhaps, given the situation at my former home. His scent was one that appealed to my senses, but dizziness hit me and black dots clouded my vision. I knew what would happen next, although I wondered if I'd get a merciful killing from the wolf standing before me or suffer a merciless demise after I awaken from my swoon.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, and I do sincerely hope you enjoy my very first story on this site :D**_

 _ **Palpitating~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

 **An AU SasuSaku Fanfiction**

...

 **Chapter 02**

 _Sakura's POV_

I slowly blinked my eyes open, taking note that the sun was shining brightly through the window and I wasn't being rudely woken up. Surprise fluttered through my expression as I gazed at the white un-chipped ceiling above me, wondering where my gray and chipped ceiling was. I noticed that the mattress I was laying on was soft and comfortable, also the fact that there was silken navy blue sheets covering my body was confusing considering I didn't own such pleasant and expensive linen. Furthermore, I felt refreshed, something I've never felt in longest time of my existence in this cruel and bleak world.

"Am I dead?" I questioned loudly to no one in particular, sitting up slowly and looking about the empty room.

I heard a growl disguised as a cough from the furthest side of the bed, near the closed door. I swiveled around hastily, almost giving myself a whiplash given my rapid pivot to check who the unknown individual was, and regretted it immediately. My brain almost instantly released the memories it held captive from me, and soon enough images of everything that had happened these past few days came crashing down on me like a tsunami striking down a town ignorant of the catastrophe to come.

 _I_ ran away. . .

 _I_ escaped. . .

 _I_ finally liberated myself from my despicable kinsmen who relished in watching me suffer in their hands and plenty others. They found joy in mistreating me, and now I'm free from their barbaric clutches. I felt tears rolling down my nearly hollow cheeks, sheer happiness and relief filling my entire being. I forgot where I was during this moment and just who was present in the room, sobs escaping my throat and bubbling out of my lips. I was finally free. The clearing of a throat had instantly shot me back to reality. I tried to stiffen the sobs that had my body wracking uncontrollably, to no avail. I hunched forward, curling into myself, and hoping to God that this person would have mercy on me.

"Why're you crying?" The man questioned lowly. His deep baritone of a voice began soothing me, and in that moment I kind of felt like the safest person for the first time in my life. This is a feeling I cannot accept due to the fact that every time I was lulled into the embrace of safety, I'd begin to hope. If I began to hope, then it was instantly taken away from me. Bam! Shattered, with no one to pick up what lay on the ground.

It was safe to assume that this person didn't appreciate my weeping, and that might mean he'd probably strike me down if I didn't stop at this very moment. I quickly crawled out of the soft bed, and knelt on the soft carpet below me. "Forgive my insolence, master. Do with me whatever you wish." Oh, the humiliation I felt kneeling in front of this person was staggering. I never wanted to be brought up this way. All I've ever wanted was to grow up like an ordinary girl, get into petty fights with my siblings, enjoy a family dinner, be in the embrace of my mother. However, I shouldn't pity myself because out there, there might be someone in a much more difficult situation; someone who can't escape like I did.

"What the hell?" the man uttered under his breath. If I were a human I wouldn't have caught onto what he said, but I'm a were with heightened hearing. My heart instantly constricted, and I felt like I could not breathe. What were these foreign feelings that I suddenly am being conscious of. Why is it this person could inflict internal pain within me with such few words. "I can't deal with this," he announced, making me glance up to see him running his fingers through his hair.

I didn't understand what those words meant, and I couldn't help but fear the worst. He'd probably drag me by the hair like my old master, or throw me in the dungeon where he would have men violate me. While I was busy thinking about the worst possible case scenarios of what would be done to me, I didn't notice the way he stiffened nor the way his eyes glazed over.

The opening of the door caught my attention, and I quickly shut my eyes. He was going to have whoever came in take me to the dungeon, and do unmentionable things to me. Tears began leaking out of my eyes, and my heart pounded erratically in fear. I felt pathetic, useless, dirty, and castoff. I don't have anyone who loves me, and now I'll never get to experience such a warm emotion that's been sorely lacking in my life.

"You called for me, Sasuke-san?" A gentle feminine voice that wrapped me up in warm fluffy blanket of reassurance, queried. I opened my eyes by a crack to take a peek at the person who entered.

"Hn. No need for formalities, Hinata. Aren't I always telling you that?" The man named Sasuke chided the beautiful lavender eyed girl, who just blushed and looked down. "Deal with her," he muttered, pointing at me. I flinched when his frigid obsidian gazed flickered my way with a bit of scrutiny. With that, he gave Hinata a nod and left the room. For some reason, the safety that I felt with him being near completely vanished. I didn't want to believe that this girl could to harm me because of her kind aura, however I couldn't put blind faith in people. It's like the saying, "don't judge a book by its cover." Same goes for the judging of people when you first meet them.

I quickly looked back down, as to not meet her eyes. The shuffling of feet made me wish that I could disappear before I had the chance of talking to her. "Are you okay?" She asked me softly, her dress and my face at the same eye level. I flinched back when she knelt down beside me, a whimper escaping my lips. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she presented while sticking out her hand. I didn't know what I was suppose to do with it, so I kept quiet and stared at her outstretched limb.

"You shake it," she announced after an awkward silence of me just staring, and she waiting. I wasn't sure whether or not this was a game, but I raised my hand to shake hers despite that consequences that might or might not occur. When our hands enclosed, a warm feeling began to spread inside of me, beginning from the sole of my fingertips, weaving through my entire body before settling in my heart.

"I'm Sakura," I shyly whispered, glancing up at her with curious wonder.

She let out a small giggle, and smiled at me. "Cherry blossoms."

I looked at her not knowing what to say about her small comment. "That's what your name means," she divulged, sticking out her other hand for me. I grabbed onto it as she began to stand up. When she began pulling on both hands, I understood and willingly stood up on shaky legs.

"I need to check on your wounds, and then I'll bring up some soup for you to eat," she began, walking me a short way to the bed and watching as I slowly crawled up and went under the covers. The enchanting smell of the bed began wafting into my nose, wiping out every other scent I've smelled ever in my life time.

"Shouldn't the f-food be given t-to some who d-deserves it?" I blurted out, clenching the fine silk beneath my fingers.

She stared at me with confusion lining her features. "W-what...?" Her voice trailed her.

"I've angered the m-master, therefore I'm not allowed to eat," I murmured.

"Sakura, did they used to do that to you? Is this how you were treated?"

I clenched my eyes shut at the reminder of the people who made my life a living hell. It was more like if I ever met their eye, then I wasn't allowed to eat for three days and I had to stay in the dining room while they all took their time savoring the taste while offering to give me some. Obvious lie there. The torture I felt when they wouldn't allow me to even eat their scraps as usual made me cry in the solace of my room. Unbeknown to me, tears leaked out of my eyes giving Hinata a confirmation to her accusations.

Her gasp of alarm made me realize that she figured it out, and I once again felt pitiful. I wish a hole could a appear from beneath me and swallow me up, just to get away from anyone else knowing about how I was treated. I wouldn't know how I'd feel if anyone found out about my entire past.

"Oh, Sakura." The way her tone of voice quivered meant that she was about to begin crying, and that made me feel like I was going to begin bawling my eyes out as well. She came ambling towards the bed, and sat down beckoning me to sit. I thought she was going to check on my injuries, but instead her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me forward. Tears unconsciously began to emanate from my eyes at such a heartwarming scene. What was this? Why was she holding on to me? Is this what they call an embrace? A hug?

Sobs crawled from my throat, and out of my lips. My body was trembling, as a warm heat that I've never before felt in my life began seeping through my entire body. This is something I've never before experienced. I slowly lifted my trembling arms, before halting just as I almost wrapped it around her. Should I really return this hug? I thought to myself. To hell with it. I weaved my arms around her and hugged back. The sniffles emitting from Hinata, made me cry even harder. I've never before thought of someone crying for my sake, but this right here is proof that the world isn't filled with monsters. A stranger I just barely met is granting me a wish I've always craved for for the longest.

"You're going to be just fine." She began chanting, as she ran her fingers through my pink hair.

"I will... I will... I will!" I declared, trusting these words of hers like I've never before trusted in anything before in my life.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for updating really late. It's just than I'm babysitting for my aunt who's always leaving to God knows where and comes back after five hours. The kids are five Devils who can never shut up or sit down. That's why I don't really have anytime to think and write. I really hope you enjoy the update, and I'll try to make sure that I update faster xD (I know it's short, but please bear with me)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

 **An AU SasuSaku Fanfiction.**

...

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

 _Sakura's POV_

After our small cry fest, Hinata redressed my wounds, and went down to get me some soup despite all my refusals. I figured she was more stubborn than her appearance let on, and decided to accept what she was going to give me. Although, I still have no idea of whether or not I'll still be alive by the time my current condition improves. I still haven't talked to the Alpha after he got weirded out by my submissive behavior, and I really didn't want to talk to him either. A small smile graced my lips when I thought about how kind Hinata was to me. For the first time ever in my life, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live and experience the warmth of having people be kind to me. I think that kindness is a virtue worth having, because of how much you'll make a persons day by being nice to them.

I glanced around the tidy spacious room that I later learned belonged to the Alpha himself, which caught me completely by surprise. To think that Alpha Sasuke- who mind you is one of the most feared and respected of Alphas, along with his co- Alpha Naruto- would give up his personal room for some rogue such as myself is completely astounding. The Hono-Kaze pack may be fewer in size than other packs, however their strength rivals that of the Lycan Kingdom warriors. Some of the wolves of the Hono-Kaze take mercenary jobs, where their powers are unleashed for their enemies and allies alike to catch a glimpse of.

When I first thought about whether or not I would be given a merciful death when I laid at Sasuke's feet during the time I was fainting, I didn't expect this. Usually, rogues are kept in the dungeon where they're interrogated in order to understand why they'd infiltrated into a territory. So, why am I being given special treatment when I'm just a lowly rogue?

I shook away those pessimistic thoughts out of my head, and sat up. I took off the black hair tie given to me by Hinata, since a few strands had escaped their hold. I grabbed onto my bubblegum colored pick locks and wrapped it up in a tight neat bun. I didn't need hair falling into the food that someone worked really hard on to make for me. I slumped in discomfort when my stomach began to complain loudly for food. I really did want to eat something even though I didn't deserve the right to eat, after I had ticked off the leader of this pack.

I should maybe ask Hinata of what may become of me, after she comes back. I quickly straightened myself when the door opened, declaring that Hinata had come back. I turned my head her way to send her a small smile, only for it to fall off when I noticed that the person who entered wasn't the nice lavender eyed girl but the guy who owned this room. I shot my eyes quickly to floor, and bowed in compliance and respect.

"Welcome back, master." He just grunted in reply to my greeting, and settled something on the empty space of the bed right next to me. I glanced at the tray that had one bowl of soup, a cup filled with water, and a spoon. I bit my lip, wondering if this was some sort of test. I kept my guard up just in case he'd just get angry at my behavior and have me thrown into the dungeon once I grabbed onto the spoon.

When I reached out to grab for it, a hand came down at the same moment, grazing mine and grabbing the spoon. Sparks shot up from my finger tips, startling me and causing a slight gasp to escape my lips. I looked up at him shocked, and pondered whether or not the soup was meant for me or him. Our eyes connected when I glanced at him, and on the spot I was sucked into his dark obsidian orbs that reminded me of an injured wolf, prowling about, ready to pounce at the smallest of sounds. The world around us had begun to fade away into something insignificant, leaving the two of us in an area buzzing with an electric current that spurred a type of heat that had no clarity into every pore in my body. This type of heat wasn't unpleasant in the least, and that's what worried me.

The foreign feelings that I felt every time I looked at him was starting to bug me. Ever since the first time I've met him, my emotions have been going haywire. I'm accustomed to the feelings of rage, pain, and sadness. Is this some sort of magic this person using on me? Did he know which pack I came from, and was offered a job by them to terminate me?

He cleared his throat, breaking the trance we were both trapped in and dipped the spoon into the soup. He then brought it out, cupping his hand under it and bringing towards my lips. My eyes widened in astonishment, my head jerking back in disbelief.

"Mast-"

He rolled his eyes, and interrupted my objection. "Don't call me that," he ordered sternly, his voice remaining detached and his appearance impassive.

"W-what should I c-call you then?" I stuttered out, blood rushing to my cheeks at my apparent trepidation of displeasing him. He raised the spoon to my lips, urging me to drink up what he was offering. I did so without a word of protest, although I was feeling quite flustered at having such a powerful man spoon feed me while I was perfectly capable of doing so myself.

"Sasuke," he replied indifferently, plunging the spoon once again in the bowl. My cheeks burned in mortification; I couldn't call him directly by his name. "What's your name?" He added absentmindedly.

I swallowed what was in my mouth, and mused on why Hinata didn't tell him my name. They both seemed kind of close, despite the formal way she addressed him. What if they were mates? The thought alone brought upon a pang of pain straight to my heart. Why was I feeling this way?

"Your name?" He once again asked, irritation lining his tone of voice.

I exhaled slowly in dismay, and responded to him, "M-my name i-is Sakura."

"Hmm, cherry blossoms," he mumbled under his breath in a low voice that I couldn't quite comprehend what he said.

"Sasuke-sama?" I questioned curiously, only for him to shake his head and place the tray on the nightstand.

"What pack are you from?" He inquired, startling me into choking on my own saliva. I looked at him in alarm, my whole body tensing like a viper coiling to spring at its unsuspecting prey.

"W-what?"

"Hn," he grunted, sending me a look that indicated he wasn't going to ask the same question again.

I bit my lip, pondering on the fact that he may be interrogating me and the fact that I wasn't ready to reveal exactly where I came from. What if he was just trying to confirm if I'm the right person he's looking for? What if he was going to return me back to the people who hurt me beyond belief? Thinking that he would do something so cruel to me, felt like a sharp jagged knife being twisted about in my innards.

My wolf had told me not to trust too easily, and I know I shouldn't, but the very fact that I am feeling safe in the presence of this person is throwing me off my well adjusted axis. It's driving me up the wall in confusion.

I began trembling in terror at the thought of being returned to malicious people who reveled at the suffering of others. I didn't want to continue having my guard up at all times. Being woken up in the most cruelest of ways. Being treated as though I didn't deserve to breathe the same air as them. Being tormented to the point where I didn't want to live anymore.

I sharply turned Sasuke's way while almost giving myself a whiplash, shaking my head vehemently in refusal. My eyes were wide and glassy with unshed tears, puffs of heavy breath escaping my lips, my chest heaving up and down in a rapid pace. Horrible flashbacks began smacking me repeatedly in the face, causing the tears to flow out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I remembered the time when I was first beaten by my mother, while my father watched with upmost fascination. I remembered the time when I received my very first whipping session. I remembered the many hardships I was forced to endure, and because of those I've always wanted to end my life. To sum it all up, despite the tries on ending my life, there was this tiny voice in the back of my head that always advised me to not take the easy way out, but to preserve. And for the second time in my life I've been treated kindly, all because I've listened to that voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the light concern lacing his voice breaking me out of my violet past filled absorption.

I let out a small hiccup, and rubbed the tears away from my cheeks only for it to be replaced with more droplets. "Don't send me back there," I verbalized pleadingly. I threw the covers from myself, and sat in a kneeling position once again. I began rubbing my hands together, chanting the word, "please" over and over and over again. I must have looked like a deranged rat to him, because he stood up with an expression filled with what _**I**_ thought was contempt.

I thought I died and was sent straight to heaven, because the next thing I know Sasuke gets on the bed and wraps his large arms around my waist, yanking me towards his chest just like Hinata did an hour or so ago. A sudden- yet pleasant- heat envelopes my entire body, melting me to my very core. The iron walls surrounding my fragile heart began to chip off one after the other, my senses malfunctioning at the scent that emanating from his hard body. The shattered hope that lay at my feet was starting to come back together like puzzle pieces, each finding its respective spot.

 _"I won't send you back,"_ were the five sweetest words that has ever been said to me. The five words that saved my very being. The sweetest words that began to light up the flame of hope that once again began to burn after being brought back together.

...

 ** _A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm super happy about the fact that I updated this chapter faster than I have the last one. Can anyone guess why?_**

 ** _I'm finally FREE from the 5 Devils that enslaved me! It's been a really hard fight, but I really thank my cousin for giving me that pep talk that boosted my confidence. For the first time ever, I've stood up to my aunt and went back home! I may start updating faster, however there's this horrid place which is gonna end up opening soon and that my amazing friends is killing me. I don't wanna go back to school yet!_**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for reading and ENJOY xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

 **An AU SasuSaku Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

 _Sakura's POV_

"I'm glad," I murmured at his outright assurance, burrowing my face in his shirt and my arms clinging tightly to his neck. I was so happy he was not going to return me to those who wanted me in complete agony, each and every moment of every single day. Even if it may be false promises that he is giving me, from deep inside of me I feel very relieved. I felt myself feeling safe in his arms, another emotion that I hadn't ever felt except when I was with Itachi. I didn't want to let go of him and vice versa, however I decided I would after I got my fill of him. For all I know this could be the last embrace of my life if my former pack decides to come searching for me.

The tingles coursing through me, spread me with a certain warmth that had growing drowsy in his arms. I let out a lusty yawn, eyes drooping, and body relaxing. I felt him lay me back down on the bed, however I refused to let go. What if all of this was a dream or illusion? What if I woke up to the cackles of my crazy family? Holding him made me feel that this here was real, therefore I would not let go. As I drifted off, I tightened my arms around him with a soft sigh.

...

 _I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and soaked wet with freezing liquid. I began coughing up water, my lungs burning and my throat feeling raw. I looked about the area that was surrounded by tall thick trees, and a river. I was confused as to where I was at the moment, and why I was wet. I felt sluggish when I tried to stand up, however I would not let that stop me from loo_ _king for a way out. I began to slowly tread a worn path a few feet away that was leading into the woods. My body began trembling due to the frigid air surrounding me. I wrapped my arms around me in order to try to warm myself, and continued to follow the path way._

 _I glanced around the expanse of the forest, the intimidatingly tall trees looming above me. My eyes whipped around in order to catch all movement that would occur._

 _I quickened my pace as my heart began to thump harder than its original rhythm every time I heard the littlest of noises. Shuffling bushes, twigs snapping, birds squawking as though startled and flapping away. I began to get paranoid when the forest unexpectedly became deathly still. The trees stopped swaying. The wind came to a stand still. The sound of the river slowly began decreasing, until nothing else was heard. I came to a standstill, looking around cautiously and praying that I wouldn't find my pack mates chasing me in their wolf form._

 _I heard a shuffling sound coming from behind me, and gyrated toward it so fast I'm surprised I didn't suffer from whiplash. I looked at the shrubbery, and began walking backward away from it until I was a safe distance behind a tree._

 _"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard a giggling voice. I whipped my head to look for the person whose voice that was, but there was no one in my line of vision._

 _"Oh, Kuro-tan!" she called out once again, her twinkling voice reverberating everywhere. Something caught my eye, and it was petite figure with short pink locks that looked the exact same color as mine coming down the path I was walking in before I hid. My breath caught in my throat when she glanced my way, her emerald eyes gleaming in the sunlight. She was wearing a silky red night gown that complimented the color of her eyes._

 _There was no doubt that this child here was me, but a very different version. I'm pretty sure I've never once been happy when I was younger, so doubting really isn't much of a shocker. She was looking around for "Kuro-tan" it seemed, and that name felt familiar to me. How? I don't know. I shook my head, what I really needed to do was know where I was. I thought about whether or not I should come out and reveal myself to her, lest it was a trick in order for me to be nabbed. I accidentally scratched my arm roughly on the bark of the tree I was standing behind, and hissed, "Ouch," loud enough for her to have heard me._

 _I looked away from my bleeding arm to where she stood, only for her to be already owlishly staring straight at me. I inhaled sharply in surprise, and instantly began to feel dread crawl up my spine. I watched as tears began to gathered in her eyes, and suddenly she let out a harrowing scream. Her bones began to tear out of her skin, and she started to transformed into something right before my eyes. I felt a deep need to go over to her, and help her out. I felt like I could maybe shift the suffering that was rolling off of her onto myself, because she was a younger version of me and should stay as guileless as a new born baby. So I hesitantly took a step her way, before making up my mind and speed walking in her direction. A small black kitten scuttled out of the bushes, just as the earth began to shake underneath me._

 _"Run away!" She shouted in a guttural tone filled with excruciating pain, just as wolves of all sizes began to jump out of the trees behind her, startling me. My heart jumped to my throat, and I promptly stopped in my tracks as a shock coiled around me and rooted me firmly to the ground. "Ru– argh!" She growled, her prior white fur shifting into a crimson colored one._

 _I snapped out of the distress that held me still, and ran the other way just as a jaw filled with razor sharp teeth snapped close to my brown shift. Fear boosted the adrenaline rushing through my veins, helping me gain even greater momentum despite the fact that these wolves could easily catch up to me._

 _My lungs were burning, my sides were aching, my thighs were itching, yet I would not stop. I needed to get away, and all I needed to focus on was to not trip. The only sounds I could hear was my heart beating a mile a minutes, the blood pounding in my ears, and the faint snarls of the wolves. I could see an opening a few yards to my right, and so I headed in that direction._

 _Nothing was making sense to me. Why was I being hunted? Who was hunting me? Why was little me's fur crimson, when the only ever she wolves that sported that exact color was of some sort of noble blood. There was a small but powerful pack in which the daughters of the Alpha had this color. They had close relations with the King of Werewolves. Werewolves that were on high on the food chain. It made absolutely no sense to me, my head starting to hammer in a way that resembled that of a drum begin pounded against. I could feel the breath of a wolf behind me, and wondered what exactly happened to little me after she had shifted. Did they catch her, and quite possibly have killed her? Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes at the thought, and my chest stung with hurt._

 _I increased my tempo just a bit more, until I crashed into the clearing. I abruptly felt my world turn inside out when I fell onto the grassy floor. Dizziness shook my head, nausea crawled up my throat, and I heaved in distress before going unconscious._

...

I shot up from where I slept, sweat drenching my body and clothes. I looked about the room wildly, trying to recollect my memories and on the look out for the wolves that were chasing me. My chest heaved up and down, my breath coming out as short pants, throwing me into some sort of a panic attack. Where the heck was I? I needed to get out from under the covers and breathe fresh air. I desperately needed to be in the arms of the one person who could calm—

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, breaking me out of my panic and thrusting me into a lulling sense of security as tiny sparks shot out from his arms and into my body. I twisted my body so that I could place my arms around his torso. I buried my face in his chest, and began to apologize profusely. "I-I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-sama." He just grunted in reply, and began to stroke my head. I took in his relaxing scent, and just leaned on him until my hammering heart came back to its original tempo.

He let out a harsh sigh that had me tensing, "I won't hand you back, so just relax." I nodded my head, letting my mind wander on my eccentric dream. Was it some type of sign that my former pack was searching for me? It honestly wasn't flattering in the least, because I knew they didn't care. It wasn't even searching, it was stalking. I was begin pursued by people who just didn't know when to stop when it came to tormenting others. They took a great deal of pleasure in watching people suffer, in making people feel like they were insignificant and were pretty much less likely to find someone to care for them.

I'm glad that I've come here, however I shouldn't— no, couldn't stay. It would bring me great pain if those who wanted me dead hurt anyone in this pack. I appreciated their kindness, and help more than anything in the world. In return, I'd leave some place else as soon as I get better.

"Yo, Sasuke!" A deep voice rumbled just as the door was thrown open. I let out a tiny yelp of surprise as my musing was interrupted, and Sasuke cursed under his breath at the new arrival who stood by with a large grin adoring the handsome face.

•••

* * *

 ** _I apologize to you all for delaying the writing of this chapter. I hope you guys aren't that mad at me, but days like this will occur where I won't be able to update for months. Just bare with me, please. This place called school has me drowning in so much homework, and me being the procrastinator that I am... well you get the gist. Forgive me, please! And ENJOY!_**


End file.
